


Can you tell the difference?

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: AU, Anxious Chris Evans, First Time, Forbidden Love, M/M, Masturbation, References to Drugs, Slice of Life, Storytelling, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Не имело значения, что именно пошло не так, и почему история с интересной задумкой скатилась с обочины кинематографического шоссе. Имело значение лишь то, что горячим летом 1998 года семнадцатилетний Крис Эванс познакомился с Робертом Дауни младшим.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF STony. Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Can you tell the difference?

**Author's Note:**

> В 1999 году на экраны вышел фильм [Друзья и любовники](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/9348/), в котором Роберт сыграл одну из ролей. Его партнёршей по фильму была Клаудия Шиффер, и с Робертом они снялись в [довольно-таки горячей сцене](https://duckbuttt.tumblr.com/post/171497791737/rdj-in-friends-lovers). Этот фик — фантазия на тему, что было бы, если бы партнёром Роберта был начинающий в те времена свою актёрскую карьеру Эванс.

Всё началось в заснеженных горах во время горячего лета 1998 года. В тот год одна небезызвестная сука слила информацию о том, как ещё далеко-не-старичок Билли потрахивал молодую и не менее горячую, чем погодка за окном, протеже под самый хитовый хит под названием Baby one more time; Coldplay только начинали восхождение к вершине, а стоимость совсем-не-детской-присыпки колебалась между десяткой и двадцаткой за грамм.

Хотел ли Крис об этом знать? 

Как будто его кто-то спрашивал. 

Да и… если быть честным, в семнадцать лет такая информация была на вес золота. Ведь всегда существовала перспектива выебнуться перед друзьями после съёмки в первом серьёзном фильме не только этой самой съёмкой.

У покорения Голливуда всегда были свои плюсы и минусы. Но какой же это минус, если возможность ворваться в эпицентр звёздной жизни сама прыгнула Эвансу в руки?

Конечно, теоретически.

На практике первая серьёзная работа в карьере оказалась провальной. Рейтинг на популярных киношных сайтах колебался между тройкой и четвёркой. Критики не скупились на едкие комментарии. Фильм с таким ярким актёрским составом на выходе оказался не более чем второсортной и неудачной недо-комедией без единого намёка на гениальность. 

По актёрскому составу критики тоже неплохо прошлись катком. “Недо-” и “пере-” всплывали в каждой рецензии автоматной очередью. Крису тоже досталось. Не так, как намного более известному на тот момент Болдуину, но "пустышка" и "недалёкая кукла" тогда воспринимались как крепкие гвозди в гроб вожделенной актёрской карьеры. До "Недетского кино" оставалась пара лет, как и до понимания — неважно, в каком дерьме ты снимаешься. Важно, чтобы нужные люди заметили — ты способен на большее.

— Ты способен на большее, — сказал тогда и Дауни.

Если не вдаваться в подробности, при каких именно обстоятельствах и в каком состоянии изо рта Роберта вылетели эти слова, то через пятнадцать лет они звучат как ёбаное напутствие к успешному будущему.

Что же касается самого Дауни, то критики не обделили его похвалой. “Экспрессия”, “свежий образ”, “живая импровизация для мёртвого фильма” и “упущенный потенциал, будь всё хоть отчасти на уровне его игры”, сопровождали каждый отзыв. 

Знали бы они… Хотя, конечно, все всё знали, что Крис опять же понял немного позже. А ещё он понял, что в девяностых не осталось никого, кого могло удивить упоминание о зависимости, ставшей неотъемлемой частью карьеры Роберта Дауни младшего на протяжении многих лет. 

Так вот, всё началось в заснеженных горах летом девяносто восьмого года, когда Крис послушал агента и решил "выстрелить неожиданной ролью" — романтичной и немного простодушной модели нижнего белья и по совместительству парня, у которого "всё сложно". Поговаривали, что роль изначально писали для женщины, но режиссёр, Джордж Хаас, задумался о ещё большей (хотя куда уж больше?) неоднозначности и глубине. Поэтому вместо какой-нибудь шикарной блондинки с потрясными формами типа Клаудии Шиффер, на эту роль (после многочисленных проб) взяли его. Голубые глаза и неплохие формы уже изначально входили в комплект (Крис тогда не вылезал из спортзала), а волосы… А что волосы? Пара часов у парикмахера, и Джордж остался доволен.

Стоит упомянуть о том, что Крису сценарий зашёл (и Скотту, об ориентации которого тогда не знал никто от слова совсем; и главное — не знала мама!). На тот момент он показался каким-то… жизненным. Да, наверное, фильм был коктейлем, в котором смешались каждодневные ситуации из будней среднестатистического американца — проблемы отцов и детей, случайная беременность, искренний страх открыться и быть отвергнутым. А ещё мерзкая, но знакомая каждому, попытка казаться тем, кем не являешься, чтобы получить желаемое.

Не имело значения, что именно пошло не так, и почему история с интересной задумкой скатилась с обочины кинематографического шоссе. Имело значение лишь то, что горячим летом 1998 года семнадцатилетний Крис Эванс познакомился с Робертом Дауни младшим. 

Играть недалёкую привлекательную модель, которой герой Болдуина пророчил популярность, оказалось довольно-таки весело. Лёгкий флирт на камеру давался Крису без проблем. Тем более, что по сюжету его Карл был максимально открыт миру, новым возможностям, знакомствам и впечатлениям. И, главное, подумать не мог, что его везут в домик в горах, чтобы сделать "хоум-ран".

Крис, кстати, тоже. Он ведь не на съёмку в порно подписался. Так, светануть задницей перед героем Дауни, взявшем на себя роль "питчера" в их коротком бейсбольном матче. 

В этом и состояла главная проблема.

Окей, много-много лет спустя, в шоу Майерса, он признался, что в семнадцать лет был девственником, а девяносто восьмой год запомнился не только первой ролью, но и первым сексом. С кем — Крис не уточнил. На тот момент список из кисок, в которых побывал его член, был внушительным. И говорить о девственности и её потере не казалось чем-то стыдным.

Но в девяносто восьмом, на момент съёмок фильма, ему никто ни разу даже не передёрнул.

— Даже на вкус девочек не пробовал? — спросил Дауни, когда оказалось, что из Криса хуёвый партнёр в эротической съёмке. 

На сцену в спальне по графику выделили три дня. И, если изображать карикатурное занятие йогой, подражая Роберту, Крис наловчился с лёгкостью, то даже поцеловаться с ним не получалось ни в какую!

Никаких предрассудков! Нет! Не в этом дело, тем более, что Крис был хранителем тайны младшего брата, который слишком часто и в подробностях рассказывал порой, что думал о квотербеке школьной команды. Работа серьёзного актёра в этом и заключалась — вжиться в роль того, кем не являешься, и отыграть так, чтобы у зрителей челюсть отпала. А Крис изо всех сил старался стать именно серьёзным актёром!

— В смысле не пробовал?

Придурок. Каким же он тогда казался себе придурком под смех Дауни.

Это был провал.

— Ладно. Ты хотя бы до меня с кем-то целовался?

Об этом Роберт спросил у Криса уже после съёмок. Откровенно хуёвых съёмок. Всю использованную ленту можно было отправлять в помойку — настолько Эванс был плох. Хаас об этом не сказал, но посоветовал подготовиться получше, потому что они всё-таки фильм снимают, а не первый раз на кинк.ком. 

И теперь Дауни спрашивал о том, что его вот вообще не касалось. И что, только потому что он был Робертом Дауни младшим, Крис должен его слушать?

Чёртов Роберт Дауни младший, оскаровский номинант и человек, который проёбывал всё, что только можно и нельзя в угоду мимолётным удовольствиям. Но, тем не менее, он всё ещё сидел в кинематографической лодке, а режиссёры не ставили на нём крест. Потому что он вертел всех на своём таланте.

Так что да, Крис был должен.

— Послушай. Нет вообще ничего такого в том, что ты не разу не перезарядил обойму. Серьёзно. Секс — это не экзамен по алгебре, который ты должен сдать на “А+”. И то, сколько ты раз трахался, никак не влияет на то, как достоверно ты можешь отыграть трах на камеру. Дело в другом — можешь ли ты в принципе отыграть то, чего никогда не испытывал. Или нет. Это уже вопрос к тебе и твоим способностям.

На протяжении всех съёмок зрачки у Дауни почти полностью перекрывали радужку. В карих глазах было не так заметно, если не присматриваться, но Крис вообще-то видел это лицо в миллиметровой близости от своего. Только вот, даже обдолбавшись, этот человек отыгрывал потрясно — веселье, недоумение, насмешку, увлечённость, страсть. Неважно. Он играл с камерой, играл с режиссёром, играл с партнёрами по площадке, но всем было похуй и на зрачки, и на гиперактивность, и на ту похабщину, что порой вылетала из его рта, потому что у Дауни напрочь отсутствовал ремень безопасности на сверхсветовой. Он творил магию на съёмочной площадке.

— И ты пришёл об этом мне сказать, да?

— Вообще-то я пришёл, чтобы тебя полапать, потому что ты зажимаешься, как целка-старшеклассница. Но вижу, что тебе больше нравится жалеть себя, сидя в углу в этом жутком бабушкином свитере. 

— Ну, да, не в Дольче.

— С такой фантастической игрой тебе будут светить только левайсы на распродаже после Дня Благодарения. 

А вот это было обидно. Причём обидно ещё долго после съёмок, после новостей о разводе, о новом браке, после того, как Крис “забыл” о том, кто и как его распечатал.

— Ладно, перегнул. С кем не бывает.

Вот все извинения, которые светили Крису, нравилось ему это или нет. Дауни шёл напролом, добившись от Хааса чуть ли не стопроцентной переделки всех сцен для своего персонажа. А тут всего-навсего какой-то парень, неспособный вовремя раздвинуть ноги и пару раз постонать на камеру в нужное время.

— И что теперь?

— В смысле? Снимай этот жуткий свитер. Будем репетировать. Мне не импонирует провести тут весь вечер. 

Спустя годы, кстати, ничего не меняется — Дауни всё также разбрасывается непривычными слуху словечками не только в интервью, но и за его пределами. Импонирует… кто вообще помнит значение этого слова? Кроме тех, у кого было много времени на чтение умных книжек в тюремной библиотеке.

Спустя годы, кстати, первое, о чём спрашивает Роберт, когда они остаются наедине, — трахались ли они?

— Да, и что? — к собственной гордости, ни один мускул на лице Эванса тогда не дрогнул. Он только взглядом пробежался по Роберту, будто для него это ничего не значило, и... В одно мгновение вернулся к тому затянувшемуся периоду своей жизни, когда действительно убеждал себя — произошедшее перед последним днём съёмок сцены ничего не значило. Так, мимолётное развлечение, новый опыт, всего лишь потеря девственности. Могло быть хуже. Они (с девушкой или с парнем, раз так получилось) могли бахнуться на заднем сидении отцовского Форда, изгадить спермой обивку, а потом стесняться смотреть друг другу в глаза. 

Хотя, если бы он бахнулся именно с Робертом на заднем сидении старого отцовского Форда, то обивку не заляпал бы. Потому что Роберт, в отличие от него, знал, что делал. Потому что кончал в любом случае в резинку, даже, если кончал в рот.

Сказать, что это было неловко — значит вообще ничего не сказать. Потому что одно дело — целоваться, совсем другое — целоваться с бородатым обдолбанным мужиком, а третье — понимать, что собственный язык напрямую связан с членом. 

— Дорогой, ты только придержи своего дружка на съёмках, договорились? — посмеивался Роберт между попытками отрепетировать. — А то он в носке дырку сделает. 

Сравнение с молотком, самое пошлое и глупое, которое только могло прийти Крису в голову, действительно пришло ему в голову. И про гвозди тоже. Но реальность была такова, что член натягивал ткань и брифов, и свободных штанов, а Крис очень старался незаметно его поправить. Но получалось настолько плохо, что в какой-то момент Роберт просто перехватил его запястье и по-хозяйски просунул ладонь под резинку.

Криса обдало жаром, а из горла невольно вырвался тихий, жалобный стон.

— Вот так же сделай завтра, только чуть громче, когда шлёпнешь меня по заднице.

Желание послать Дауни на хуй слилось воедино с желанием кончить в горячую руку. Крис вцепился в Роберта мёртвой хваткой — в волосы и воротник, чтобы не отодвигался. И толкнулся в прижатую к члену ладонь.

— Подрочить тебе? Прости, парень, но без резинки справишься сам. 

— Ч-что?

— Говорю, что без резинки я дрочить тебе не буду. Без обид, но я не фанат лишних жидкостей на себе. 

Дауни стоило подумать об этом раньше. Примерно до того, как он засунул ладонь Крису в штаны и теперь слабо наминал яйца через тонкую ткань.

— Тогда какого хрена?

— Мы репетируем, дорогой. Сцену. Если ты забыл. Ты хуёво играешь, и я вообще не уверен, что ты, даже после того, как начнёшь трахать всех и вся, хорошо отыграешь еблю на камеру.

После таких слов член как минимум должен был опуститься хотя бы на восемь часов, а то и на шесть. Но чудеса семнадцатилетнего организма в том и заключались — спустить во что бы то ни стало, даже, если партнёр оказался тем ещё сукиным сыном. Крис в этот момент Роберта ненавидел. Правда, отчасти. Ведь руку тот убрал, но вот язык опять засунул в рот. И теперь, придерживая Криса за щёки, грубо обсасывал пекущие от поцелуев губы.

— Вот, именно этот звук, — шептал Дауни, пока Крис отрывисто себе надрачивал. 

— Да, завтра работай бёдрами в том же темпе, — давал он указания, вцепившись в волосы на затылке Эванса.

— Умоляй меня так же, — насмехался он, ловя губами тихие просьбы не останавливаться.

Да, Крис спустил в трусы. В последний раз он так лажал лет в тринадцать, когда дрочил на острые соски Хизер Стоукс под мокрой майкой. Тогда он просто не успел стянуть трусы, а сегодня — даже не подумал об этом, пока вылизывал рот Дауни.

— Приду завтра ещё раз, если всё так же будешь краснеть перед камерой, — вот и всё, что Крис услышал на прощание перед тем, как захлопнулась дверь трейлера, а он остался на диване с приспущенными штанами и неприятным ощущением, будто им воспользовались.

Хотя, на тот момент им ещё никто не воспользовался в полной мере. 

Конечно, он спать не мог после такой репетиции. Мысли перебивали одна другую, и Крис то и дело порывался позвонить домой и разбудить Скотта, но стоило только представить, как он будет рассказывать брату, как целовался с парнем, а недовольная ночными звонками мама тоже возьмёт трубку и услышит, что её старший сын зажимается со взрослыми мужиками (и ей не докажешь, что мужик был один, не такой уж и взрослый, и это вообще произошло случайно!), Криса кидало в холодный пот. Мама была той ещё… приверженкой традиционных отношений. 

К слову, Роберт пришёл, как и обещал. После бессонной ночи в раздумьях Крис не то, чтобы играть мог нормально. Он и соображал-то через раз, вяло реагировал и на Хааса, и на Роберта, и вообще на окружающий его мир. 

Крис очень старался, правда! Но на деле он оказался ни на что неспособным актёром. Конец карьере. В Голливуде ему максимум светит подработка официантом в забегаловке перед въездом к съёмочным павильонам.

Тем же вечером Дауни предложил вместе закинуться, чтобы расслабиться, а Крис не отказался. От одного раза ничего ведь не бывает? Один раз не… Не наркоман, не пидор, не разочарование семьи.

Он вмазался. И улетел нахрен. Эванс не знал, как выглядел со стороны, но ощущал, будто выпил литр кофе, сверху бахнул энергетики, а потом ещё накидался тадалафилом. Его тянуло вверх, во всём теле разливалась невероятная лёгкость, а жар возбуждения концентрировался не только в паху, но даже в кончиках пальцев. 

В будущем Крис не то, чтобы сидел. Так, баловался иногда, чтобы расслабиться и вернуть самые первые ощущения, но как это бывает в дерьмовой реальности — первый раз случается лишь однажды. Всё остальное — некачественная имитация, китайская подделка.

Его первый раз случился на полуторной кровати в маленьком трейлере, рядом с десятком таких же маленьких трейлеров. Их окружали величественные, укрытые снегом горы. А Роберт Дауни младший, по его же словам, многое бы отдал, чтобы эти горы были покрыты не снегом, а коксом. 

— Ты способен на большее, — шептал Роберт, трахая Криса в рот. Он притащил резинки без какого-либо ароматизатора, и Крис за это был ему очень благодарен. От химозного привкуса клубники или банана он бы точно проблевался. А так ничего, даже брал больше половины, правда не дольше пары секунд.

Отсасывал он хуёво, да. Роберт не забыл несколько раз об этом сообщить, но тем не менее отсутствие опыта не остановило Дауни от того, чтобы засаживать Крису в рот, придерживая за затылок.

Конечно, потом Роберт, как настоящий наставник, продемонстрировал всю глубину умелой глотки. Крис кончил секунд за семь, может восемь. Не больше. Все разговоры об отсосе, все восторги друзей, все фантазии померкли в одночасье, потому что ничто и никогда более в его жизни не могло сравниться с первым разом, когда он спустил в рот. Да, теоретически в резинку, и, наверное, только благодаря ей он продержался целых восемь секунд.

— Хочу обратно свои семнадцать! — смеялся Дауни, заваливая Криса на кровать в той самой позе, как им предстояло сниматься. Лицом к лицу. Не ебля под коксом, а ванильная фантазия какая-то.

— Блядь, расслабься, — шептал Роберт между поцелуями, торопливо растягивая Криса двумя пальцами. В пакетике пробника смазки, приклеенного к упаковке с резинкой, самой смазки оказалось не так уж и много. Если производители думали, что десяти граммов для первого анального секса хватит, то они охренеть как просчитались. Но обдолбанный Эванс, только что спустивший в потрясающий рот, мало обращал внимание и на количество смазки, и на резинки, и на мать родную, зайди она сейчас в дверь трейлера. Он насаживался на растягивающие задницу пальцы и хватался за края кровати, пока Роберт, мать его, Дауни младший, и правда творил настоящую магию. Только на этот раз с его телом.

Забегая вперёд, надо сказать, что Эванс не влюбился. Нет, Иисусе, конечно же, нет! Дело было не в том, что именно Роберт Дауни решил, что неплохо было бы Крису присунуть, тем самым подорвав уверенность в своей гетеросексуальности. Просто сам факт осознанного (насколько может быть осознанным секс под пудрой) первого раза с парнем, когда с момента полового созревания думал только о влажных кисках, немного так Эванса сломал.

Через года, после множества сеансов со специалистом, выводы Крис сделал простые.

Первое — неважно, с кем трахаться. Главное — обоюдное согласие и удовольствие.

И второе — наличие или отсутствие члена у полового партнёра самого Криса не делает ни натуралом, ни геем. Какой, блядь, сюрприз! К слову, Скотту рассуждения понравились.

Но до этих выводов на момент, когда член Роберта долбил его задницу, было ещё далеко. А вот до оргазма — очень близко. Потому что это был чёртов-первый-раз, а Дауни умел работать членом. И рукой, дрочившей Эвансу, работал не менее потрясно.

К слову, с годами трахаться он стал ещё лучше, но сейчас не об этом.

Спустя пару часов расслабленного и оттраханного Эванса постепенно начало отпускать. Эйфория исчезала, и её место заняла вялость. И дикая сухость во рту, будто он не пил несколько суток.

— Это нормально?

— У каждого по-разному, — делился Роберт экспертным мнением. — Я уже особо не различаю, когда вмазанный, когда нет. Только, если попадается какая-то забойная примесь.

Роберт рассказывал о наркотиках с такой простотой, будто не о коксе говорил, а о покупке продуктов в субботу в гипермаркете. Любого человека это должно было насторожить, но только не Криса. О, нет! Он внимал каждому слову, запоминал, как будто до этого момента вообще ни о чём и никогда не знал, а Дауни открыл ему новый мир… Роберт рассказывал, где достать, сколько стоит, где угощают, когда нет денег. Он кривился, будто воспоминания об этом резали по живому, но слова неконтролируемым потоком лились из его рта. Он говорил не только о наркотиках. Он говорил о сыне, о жене, с которой хочет развестить, о съёмках в таком дерьме, как этот фильм. О серьёзной работе, которой ему не хватает, но ему похуй. Хотя Крис видел, что ничего подобного. И всё время, всё долбаное время называл Криса “дорогой”.

— Ты ведь не знаешь, как меня зовут, да? — на прощание поинтересовался Крис. Не то, чтобы его это задевало, но сам факт того, что Роберт настолько ничего не соображал, вводил его в состояние лёгкого шока.

— На афише прочитаю. Если мы завтра добьём сцену. Выспись перед съёмкой, а не как вчера.

По итогу, герой Роберта оказался на деле стопроцентным мудаком, который утром свалил в закат, отбросив героя Криса, как использованную резинку, в мусорное ведро. 

По итогу, сам Роберт далеко от своего героя не ушёл. После “стоп, снято!” и наконец-то удоволетворённого материалом Хааса, они ещё поболтали немного, отсмотрели отснятые дубли, а потом…

А потом ничего. Дауни уехал тем же вечером, а Крис сообразил, что даже не знал номер его телефона. Или адрес. Если, конечно, у Роберта было то или другое, ведь в журналах в тот год писали… всякое.

Когда же, примерно через пятнадцать лет, несколько десятков сеансов у парочки психологов, трёх переездов, пяти действительно удачных фильмов, почти что одной свадьбы и огромного списка из попыток делать вид, будто у него в жизни всё охуенно, на экране телефона высветился незнакомый номер, Крис ощутил приближение апокалипсиса, хотя на тот момент не было ни единой предпосылки. То есть, да, Марвел его хотели. Очень сильно хотели, и добивались желаемого. Предлагали контракты, предлагали невероятные для него на тот момент суммы. Уговаривали, будто кроме него никто не мог сыграть этого чёртового супергероя в звёздно-полосатом трико. В “Фантастической четвёрке” хотя бы костюмчик был получше. 

И, да, звонили ему часто. Но в этот раз предчувствие трубило духовым оркестром. 

Стоило ли брать трубку? 

_Наверное..._

— Привет, Крис. Это Роберт. Дауни.

— Ммм... Дальше?

По собственной десятибалльной шкале ответ Криса дотягивал до восьмёрочки. Он не запнулся, не выронил телефон, не помянул господа всуе, за что в воскресной католической школе его могли бы шлёпнуть по губам. Не послал Дауни на хуй, как вариант. А изобразил максимальное безразличие. 

Роберт Дауни младший. Шерлок Холмс и Железный человек. Курица, которая уже снесла пару золотых яиц. Обладатель парочки Золотых глобусов и по совместительству человек, который, как оказалось, его не помнил!

Он, блядь, позвонил познакомиться! Уговорить играть Капитана Америка, конечно же, в первую очередь. Но во вторую он действительно позвонил познакомиться!

Крис плохо запомнил, как односложно отвечал неудивительно говорливому Дауни. Тот всегда любил трепать языком. Зато запомнил, как после сидел, уставившись в экран телефона, и не мог поверить, что согласился поговорить с Робертом лично, например, на вечеринке. Потому что терпеть не мог вечеринки, на которых нельзя натянуть бейсболку и скрыться от посторонних взглядов. Как и терпеть не мог иметь дело с бывшими, которые его не помнили!

Хорошо, что его сладкие семнадцать остались далеко позади. Как и сомнения в ориентации или сомнения в выбранной профессии. Потому что Дауни с лёгкой обдолбанной руки умудрился не только посеять зерно неуверенности в стопроцентной принадлежность Эванса к любителям кисок, но и в своих актёрских способностях. Когда такой человек, как Дауни, в момент сильного эмоционального напряжения (а кто поспорит, что первая серьёзная роль в кино такой не была?) задаётся вопросом, а способен ли Крис в принципе на хорошую игру, самооценка летит в далёкие дали. А все отзывы про красивую мордашку только ухудшают не самое стабильное моральное состояние. 

Эванс ненавидел эти отходняки.

Конечно, он напился. Да, он элементарно, беспритязательно напился на этой долбаной вечеринке. На которую всё-таки пошёл, иначе Минка сжила бы его со свету. Она обожала вечеринки, обожала внимание и новые, перспективные знакомства. Крутилась в голливудском террариуме как один из ярких представителей клубка. Пусть и была женщиной. 

К моменту, как Роберт со своей женой (конечно, Крис знал, что её звали Сьюзан; о нынешних своих бывших он чаще всего знал; как же охрененно, что на вечеринку не пригласили Джессику) подошли к ним, Крис соображал очень плохо.

— Может переместимся в более интересное место? — Минка была его мыслями и ртом, потому что Крис кроме пары приветственных слов особо ничего не мог из себя выдавить. Не то, чтобы он впал в ступор. Больше опасался, что лишнее пиво полезет наружу, прямо на отлакированные ботинки Дауни. — Мы оставили наполненный джакузи.

Посмеиваясь, Сьюзан отказалась. 

О приглашении в джакузи и Крис, и Роберт ещё будут рассказывать не один раз. И в интервью к первому совместному фильму Марвел, и через несколько лет, когда появятся на обложке одного известного журнала. Тогда история будет звучать даже потешно. И никто не заподозрит, как сильно на тот момент Крису хотелось, чтобы Роберт ответил согласием на предложение его накидавшейся подружки.

Знакомство Сьюзан и Минки моментально переросло в максимальную близость, ведь что сближает лучше, чем держать чужие волосы над унитазом, пока кто-то блюёт? 

Второе знакомство Криса и Роберта переместилось за пределы внимания окружающих. На улицу, подальше от лишних глаз.

— Раньше ты бы не отказался от джакузи, — как бы между прочим подметил Крис, сидя на холодных ступеньках.

— Раньше я бы и имя твоё не запомнил. Но ты в курсе этого, — присев рядом с Крисом, Роберт похлопал его по колену. — И наверняка хочешь со мной поговорить. 

— Не хочу.

— И я должен, наверное, извиниться?

— А вот это ты должен точно.

— Крис, — посмеиваясь, Роберт только сейчас убрал руку с бедра Эванса. До этого горячая ладонь грузом давила на Криса, вызывая в душе необъяснимую злость. — Я только после звонка понял, кто ты такой. До этого смотрел фотографии, вспоминал, где мог слышать твоё имя, и не мог понять, откуда я тебя знаю. Свои старые фильмы, как ты понимаешь, я пересматриваю редко. Там нечего пересматривать.

Крис только хмыкнул.

— Хочешь признания? — за весь вечер Роберт не выпил ни капли. Крис читал в интервью о том, что Сьюзан изменила его жизнь, создала рамки, поставила условия, которые были так необходимы Роберту, и именно благодаря ей он стал тем, кем стал на сегодняшний день. Счастливчик, ничего не скажешь. — Это был сложный период моей жизни. Тогда я только недавно вышел, хотел играть, но был уверен, что моей карьере пришёл конец. Потому что меня брали только вот в такое вот дерьмо, где мы с тобой снимались. Я не помню, был ли вообще трезвым в тот период хотя бы один день. 

— А мне ты это рассказываешь почему?

— Потому что пытаюсь оставить прошлое в прошлом. Для этого надо и разговаривать с людьми, и извиняться перед ними. Тебе я тоже задолжал извинение, да? Тебе было семнадцать…

— Заявлять я на тебя не буду, если что. Всё было с моего согласия.

— Я очень рад это слышать, потому что я не помню, Крис. Я действительно ничего не помню.

— Ясно.

— Часто для того, чтобы сыграть эмоции на экране, я прибегал к такой хитрости с экранными партнёрами в жизни. До Сьюзан не было сьёмок, на которых я бы никого не трахнул. Ну, знаешь... Секс есть секс, всего лишь удовольствие и пара лишних искр в кадре. То, что нужно. С тобой тоже неплохо получилось.

— Ты же сказал, что не пересматриваешь старые фильмы.

— Я сказал, что пересматриваю их редко.

Ладно, если быть честным, в семнадцать Крис только на мгновение подумал, что влюбился. Втрескался как придурок. Даже собирался страдать, как это и случается с первой неудачной любовью. Но на деле всё вышло проще. Съёмки закончились, он вернулся домой. К учёбе, к семье, к брату, которому до сих пор не рассказал ничего о Роберте и двух вечерах между съёмками той-самой-сцены. К парочке намечающихся проектов, когда особо не было времени предаваться страданиям. И к пружине, которая закручивалась в нём на протяжении многих лет, подавляемая многочисленными романами, алкоголем, порой наркотиками, вбитыми с самого детства ценностями, общественным порицанием и множеством вещей, которые не позволяли ему быть как Роберт.

Быть тем, кем хочешь быть.

Делать то, что хочешь делать.

Конечно, на деле всё оказалось намного сложнее. О чём Роберт ему рассказал уже во время съёмок в их втором совместном фильме. Уже после того, как они по-настоящему подружились. Уже после того, как эмоции взяли верх над разумом. Уже после того, как оказалось, что дружбы им недостаточно, а проскочившая искра в прошлом так просто не погасла.

— И что ты от меня хочешь сейчас?

— Того же, что и раньше. Ну, до того, как вроде как вспомнил, что трахнул тебя, — посмеиваясь, Роберт смотрел в небо, на котором не было видно ни одной звезды. Потому что в Голливуде все звёзды ходили по земле. Или сидели на холодных ступеньках недалеко от парковки. — Соглашайся. На этот раз мы сделаем нечто невероятное. Оно будет того стоить. Несмотря на все страхи.

Возможно, психологу не понравится идея Криса не переступить через прошлое, а смириться, сродниться и извлечь из него максимум пользы. Но, даже, если не понравится, сколько той жизни, верно? Не так уж и много, чтобы хотя бы для себя не делать того, что действительно хочешь сделать. Сделать нечто в угоду собственным желаниям, не следуя каким-то мифическим общественным нормам, которые на деле не стоят ни-чер-та. 

К тому же, ему всё ещё есть, чему поучиться у Дауни. 

И даже сейчас уже понятно, что их ждёт интересное будущее.

***

_… да. Наверное, оно того стоило._


End file.
